


Flowers for You

by magic_kiwi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Pidge is a great wingwoman, Pining, Post S8, Slow Dancing, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_kiwi/pseuds/magic_kiwi
Summary: It's been five months since they've all seen each other at the reunion dinner. Now Shiro's getting married and Keith's back on Earth. He helped the engaged couple with prep work, and so did Lance. Working with him again after so long has rekindled old feelings in his chest. What is he gonna do about it?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), background Shiro/Curtis - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Flowers for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirl_exe_is_gone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_exe_is_gone/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays all!!! I signed up for a Secret Santa thing this year, and just my luck, I got to make a gift for my friend [@fangirl.exe.is.gone](https://www.instagram.com/fangirl.exe.is.gone/)  
> !! Hope you don't mind the little bits of Shurtis, m'dear, but I've had this idea FOREVER and it was perfect to use for your gift! (o3o)❤️

Keith couldn’t be prouder of Shiro as he stands at the altar, even if he was checking his watch every two seconds as everyone in the room waits for the doors to open, foot tapping rapidly against the floor. Everyone was ready and waiting for the ceremony to start, room quiet save for the random chatter coming from his left.

The second he got the call from Shiro while in the middle of one of the humanitarian missions he was running, he dropped everything and got back to Earth as fast as he could. Especially after Shiro asked him to be his best man and said the rest of the former Paladins were going to be there. It was a whole chaotic month of prep and stress, but the end result was going swimmingly.

On Shiro’s end, him, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Matt stood off to the side while on the side where Curtis would be, Rizavi, Griffon, Kinkade, Leifstoder, and Veronica all stand, ready and waiting. All of them in crème suits or dresses, their colors popping in the form of dress shirts or sashes.

He has no experience being at a wedding, but the whole set-up and décor was small and simple but still stunning. One of the Garrison’s open rooms had been changed so much it was hard to remember they were in a military college. Any of the bright overhead lights were dimmed, fairy lights draped along the windows. A pale-lavender carpet splits the two sections of folding chairs, all of them occupied by friends and family. Two columns hold a vase each, filled with red chrysanthemums, white camellias, forget-me-nots, and juniberries, and the only reason he knows that is because Shiro put him in charge of flower arranging of all things. At least Lance was there to help him plan and set up in such a short amount of time.

His eyes drift over to the former Blue Paladin, eyes crinkled with laughter as he chatters with Hunk and the Holt siblings. Him and Lance haven’t talked that much since he’s been back, but the short bursts of time he has been with Lance has rekindled old feelings in his chest that he had to swallow back after they pushed the Galra off Earth.

When Keith arrived back on Earth, instead of Shiro greeting him as promised, Lance was there instead, tackling him in a hug that sent his heart into a fluttering mess. He could only stand there shocked before Lance had squeezed him tighter, getting him to hug back with a gentle tease of, “It’s been five months and you’ve forgotten how to hug, Mullet?”

After that, he only saw Lance three times before today; once at dinner with the rest of the old team plus Coran and Matt, another to go out and get coffee with him just to catch up one on one, and the last helping him modify the room. He almost told Lance how he felt, how these old emotions that had him up all night during their time in an intergalactic war have started burning again, setting his face on fire anytime they’d accidentally brush hands or accidentally kick each other under the table.

All it took was one look at the blue marks across his cheeks and he’d clam up, diverting the topic to something else. Even after almost two and a half years of the Altean marks being there, he still wasn’t used to seeing them. Because they held such a somber reminder for all the Paladins, but especially for Lance, he’s never breeched the topic of how Lance has been feeling. He doesn’t want to bring up any bad memories, regardless if the sorrow doesn’t haunt those ocean-blue eyes anymore. So he never brought it up, even if hours earlier Lance was trying to wrangle his rat’s nest of a head of hair into a seemingly manageable ponytail and brushing it out for way longer than needed.

Tan fingers snap in front of his face, reeling him back into the present and out of his emotional turmoil. He blinks, Lance staring at him with a raised eyebrow, concern hiding in his eyes.

“You okay, Keith?” he asks under his breath, nudging him in the shoulder. “You were staring. There something on my face?”

The dam almost breaks, the words almost flowing out, but he holds himself back. It’s Shiro’s day, and Keith’s a stupid pining idiot that just wants himself to suffer. So the words he wants to say stay inside, ignoring the urge to reach up and brush his thumb over the marks.

“Nah, everything’s fine,” he bites out instead, trying to keep his tone even. “Just spaced out for a second. If anything, it’s just Shiro’s nervousness radiating off onto me.”

“I’m not nervous,” Shiro retort behind him quietly.

“If you’re not nervous, stop tapping your foot and changing positions every single minute,” he says back, distracting himself with useless teasing. Lance laughs behind him, watching captain of the Atlas and leader of Voltron bicker like three-year-olds.

“Well, doubt you have to wait any longer, Captain,” Lance hums as the music starts up, the room falling silent. Him and Lance share a quick smile and he does everything to keep the blush off his face as he turns away from him, catching a quick peek at his brother’s warm smile before facing the doors.

Everyone stands, all facing the doors as they’re opened. The piano music is soft and slow as the little girl he’s met a few times and absolutely adores steps out, walking down the aisle, throwing rose petals left and right. Some get stuck in her curly hair with how enthusiastically she throws them, a big smile on her face as she gets closer.

As soon as she’s halfway down, the other man of the hour walks out, bouquet in hand and smile wide as he walks towards his husband to be. Both Curtis and Shiro are in matching suits, Hunk’s idea, and it’s sickeningly cute. The two of them are staring at each other and don’t stop, lost in each other’s eyes. If they weren’t getting married, Keith would’ve punched his brother in the shoulder by now.

He so wrapped up in taking in the small details that he doesn’t notice the flower girl tugging on his hand until Lance taps his hand against the back of his. Just that small gesture has him fighting to keep his expression in check as he kneels down and picks up Blythe. Curtis gets up to the altar, passing the flowers off to Veronica, and they all go to sit down in the front row of still empty seats.

Even though Blythe has her own seat right next to him, the five-year-old is very insistent on staying seated in his lap, enjoying the slightly higher vantage point to watch her dad and his boyfriend get married. He pretends to not notice when Lance slides into the open seat next to him, keeping his attention on Shiro and Curtis.

Vows are read, rings are exchanged, and husbands are pronounced officially married. Everyone stands and cheers, Blythe wriggling out of his hold to run up to the altar and hug both of her dads. He’d call her back over, but he keeps his lips shut and smiles instead.

“They’re one big happy family now, huh?” Lance asks next to him as Keith hazards another glance at the man next to him. Crystal-clear blue eyes he wants to get lost in for hours. Chesnutt brown hair he wants run his hands through now that it’s long enough to border on mullet territory. Tan skin that’s a few shades darker thanks to Earth’s sun he wants to-

“Yeah, they are,” he responds, averting his eyes back to the happy couple as he fights to keep his face from rivaling the shade of his old jacket.

By whatever higher power is out there, he so hopes that one day, he won’t stutter and chicken out of countless opportunities to confess and maybe confront Lance about his feelings. Maybe take him out on a date. Maybe be in the same spot Shiro and Curtis are.

Maybe one day.

* * *

Instead of having the after party in another room, they all migrated outside to mingle and dance. Fairy lights are strung up between posts, glowing like fireflies against the setting sun. The long table has been pushed aside, finished from dinner and moved out of the way so more people had room to dance around. The newlyweds have already had their first dance as husbands, everyone jumping around now to the beat.

Whenever they freed planets from Zarkon’s control, there were always these lavish parties thrown in Voltron’s honor. During those, Keith would stick to the sides, never one for conversation and always on edge that another attack could be looming over them.

Minus the stress of war, it’s no different at the wedding’s reception. Big parties aren’t his forte, he doubts they ever will be. Now he’s more than content to just watch all his friends celebrate with smiles on their faces as he hovers by the snack table, occasionally sipping the champaign in his hand.

His eyes drift around the dance floor. Hunk’s trying to teach Shay a dance, but it just ends with them in a fit of laughter. Shiro and Curtis are talking with some of the Garrison officers, hands interlocked together. Coran has most of the kids at a table, chattering animatedly about some of his adventures in space. He hasn’t spotted Pidge yet, but he knows she’s somewhere.

He stays focused on Lance the longest. The former Blue Paladin is dancing to the beat, Blythe’s hands in his as she stands on his feet, spinning round and round. They’re both smiling and Keith can’t fight the grin off his face as he watches them. Lance almost topples over at one point and it has him chuckling, hiding his smile behind his glass.

“Damn, I knew you had it bad, but oogling in the corner for everyone to see, just wow.” He nearly chokes on his drink as Pidge slides up next to him, face red and eyes wide as he spins around to look at the tiny genius next to him.

“What on Earth are you talking about?” he asks, trying to feign indifference like he wasn’t just staring at his long-time crush for­- he doesn’t even know how long but that’s besides the point. “I wasn’t staring at Lance.”

“I never said you were staring at Lance; I just said you were staring,” she responds coyly, readjusting her glasses and smirking at him.

Shit.

Pidge’s expression softens, bumping into his shoulder as he averts his gaze. “You should tell him, Keith.”

He shrugs, looking back at Lance and Blythe, eyes drifting back to the marks. “I just don’t want to bring up any… bad memories for him. It’s probably better if it stays like this anyways.”

“When was the last time you actually talked to him before this?” she asks.

“We had lunch together last week while we were getting stuff together for this, but before that, it was just random calls to check in while I was off on missions with the Blade.”

She sighs, picking at her nails. “Don’t tell him I’m telling you any of this, but he’s been getting better since… you know what happened. I’m sure you can tell there’s not that lingering cloud of sadness that seemed to follow him around. Sure, he still misses her; I know we all still do, but he’s been happier. It’s not weighing on him anymore.

“And god forbid with the new energy he just doesn’t stop whining specifically about you: ‘When’s Keith gonna be back?’ ‘Have you guys heard from Keith recently?’ ‘I wish Keith was here. He’d like this’. It is insane.”

“He really says that about me?” Keith asks, eyes wide at her words.

“More or less. I’m probably exaggerating some, but you know him; with Loverboy Lance you can never tell.” That pulls a short huff of laughter out of him, dissolving some of the tension on his shoulders. “But even then, back when we were all together in space, Lance was probably the only one who didn’t know you had a crush on him.”

“It was that obvious?” He flushes, scratching his neck.

“Painstakingly so. Even Matt could tell for those brief times he was on the Castle with us.”

“Lovely,” he groans out.

“At least Lance couldn’t tell. Granted you both are too thick-skulled to notice,” she mutters. Pidge reaches out, resting a hand on his shoulder and looking at him. “But Keith, you should really tell him. It’ll do you both some good.”

He lets out a sigh, eyes staying latched onto the dancing Cuban moving across the dance floor. “I’ll think about it.”

Pidge opens her mouth to respond but she snaps it shut when they both hear a certain five-year-old shriek out his name. The shorter girl chuckles, patting his shoulder again and walking over to her brother.

Blythe comes rushing towards him, weaving between people as she drags Lance over to him. He laughs at the two of them, setting his champaign flute down on the table next to him.

“Uncle Keith!!” she yells, letting go of Lance’s hand so she can run up to him. Keith smiles at her, nodding at Lance as he crouches down to pick up his niece, hoisting her up in his arms.

“Hey, kiddo,” he says, booping her nose as she giggles. “You having fun?”

“Yup!” she cheers, nodding her head up and down, curls bouncing everywhere. It’s still weird hearing her call him her uncle, but he’ll adjust.

“You happy about having two dads now?”

“Mhmm! I mean, I still miss Mommy, but she’d be happy that Daddy’s happy!”

“Your mom was very brave during the war. She’d be happy that you’re happy too.”

“We get to go see her tomorrow! Dad’s gonna bring her some of the flowers from here! I am too! She’ll definitely like them!” Jordan was in one of the first wave of pilots that lost their lives when Sendak first attacked Earth; the same fighter squad that Adam was in. Shiro and Curtis found the grief of losing their loved ones in that attack as a common ground and helped build each other back up. When Blythe was added to the picture, Shiro loves her like she was his own daughter.

“I bet your mom would love that,” Lance says, still standing next to them. Their eyes lock and Lance grins at him, doing a two-finger mock salute. “Hey, Samurai.”

“Long time no see, Sharpshooter,” he responds, grinning right back.

“I know, an hour without my beautiful face in your presence is horrible and life-threatening,” Lance gasps out, fake-swooning and making Blythe giggle at his antics. “Good thing I made it back in time.”

“Of course, less I be dead on the floor with everyone screaming.” It easy to fall back into their old habits of mocking and teasing each other. They’ve morphed from insulting and bickering with each other to simple jests and jokes. He can always lean on it when things aren’t going as smoothly as they should, when he’s stressed and exhausted. The back and forth is familiar and grounding.

The music shifts, going from bass and upbeat dance music to something slower and softer. People are moving around and pair up. More slow dancing.

He turns, about to ask Blythe if she wants to dance when she lights up, looking between him and Lance. She wiggles in his arms and he sets her down. Feet on the ground, she looks up at the two of them expectantly. He raises an eyebrow at her and she starts whining.

“Uncle Keeeeeeith! Dance with Lance!”

“Oh, uhh…” The blush he’s been fighting off for hours now slowly creeps up his face, ears hot as he refuses to look at Lance. “I… I don’t know how to dance so that’s probably not the best idea, Blythe.”

“You have no idea how to dance?” Lance asks, dragging his eyes back up to the former Blue Paladin. His face is just as red as Keith’s feels. “I can teach you. If you want to. And if you’re okay with it. Don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

He hesitates, wringing his fingers together as the butterflies start fluttering in his stomach. Blythe starts whining again, pulling her puppy dog eyes on him that he’s trying his damnest to resist since Kosmo will pull the same move on him to get people food.

Sighing, he feels his will crumble at those wide brown eyes, nodding. “Yeah, sure.” The five-year-old squeals, giving both of them huge smiles as she rushes off somewhere.

“You’re a weak man for those puppy eyes, Kogane. It will be your downfall,” Lance chuckles, shuffling closer to him.

“Zip it, McClain,” he bites back, huffing with no real malice. “We doing this or what?”

Lance smirks at him, walking in front of him before spinning into an over-obnoxious bow, hand held out in front of him. “May I have this dance, m’lord?”

He rolls his eyes and can’t fight the grin off his face as he sets his hands in Lance’s, fingerless gloves and all. They don’t lace their fingers together, but they still hold on tight as lance leads him out to the dancefloor. It still has his heart rate jacking up to ungodly levels.

They stand closer to the edges of the dancers. Lance stands in front of him, really close, hands still gripped together.

“Alright, so put your left hand on my shoulder. I’m gonna put my right hand on your waist, okay?” Keith nods, hesitating slightly before setting his hand where Lance instructed. Lance’s hand settles on his waist, sending pinpricks of heat up his side and he has to suppress a shiver at the physical contact. This was a bad idea.

“Good. Now we raise our joined hands a little.” Lance fails to mention that they need to lace their fingers together and just goes for it, Keith’s face heating up again.

“All set,” Lance mumbles, blue eyes meeting his. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he responds, biting the inside of his cheek.

“You’re shaking.” Now that he knows, he can feel his hands quivering in Lance’s grip and on his shoulder. The damned butterflies just need to stop doing loopty loops in his belly and his heart needs to stop pounding in his ears.

“I’m okay,” he insists. “I told you; I’ve never done this before.”

“I know, but you don’t need to be nervous. It’s just you and me here.”

He nods, swallowing thickly as he focuses on his breathing, counting seconds between inhales and exhales to settle his nerves. Don’t focus on the feelings, focus on the learning.

“Do you want to lead or should I?” Lance asks, slowly swaying them back and forth to the beat.

“You lead, I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Lance leads him through the motions, and even with staring at his feet Keith still manages to step on Lance’s toes. But the Cuban never complains, just gently corrects him back into the right movements.

Soon enough, they’re dancing, slowly spinning in circles to a different song. But now he’s got the hang of it and doesn’t have to stare at his feet. He knows what he’s doing now and lets Lance lead him.

They still haven’t looked at each other since they stated dancing together. He glances over Lances shoulder and sees Pidge and Hunk watching them. Pidge gives him a thumbs up and a grim while Hunk smiles cheerfully at him and waves. He’s blushing so much today and he wants to go dig himself a hole and never come out.

Despite his instincts telling him to run away because of however many people are staring at him, he finds himself leaning closer to Lance. He likes it here. It’s warm and safe and he just… doesn’t care as much about everything else. It’s like time has stopped and it’s just the two of them.

“Look at you! You’ve got it!” Lance cheers quietly. When he looks, the former Blue Paladin is smiling wide at him and he can’t help but grin. “I’m glad you’re back.” A sigh’s pulled from the lips in front of him, smile softening to something more private. A moment for just the two of them as they spin and spin.

“Me too. I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Yeah. Don’t get me wrong, I still miss her, but I don’t think she’d like it if she saw the sad bump on a log I was for the past year. She’d want me to be happy and keep living my life, not wallow around and wish things went differently.”

“I wish something went differently,” he mutters, heart hammering in his chest as he stumbles on one of the movements. Lance helps back into the dance, ignoring the fault and favoring raising an eyebrow with a knowing look in his eyes.

“What do wish went differently?”

Keith shifts, fingers hovering over the blue Altean marks drawn across Lance’s cheeks. He’s really going to do this, let the man in front of him know about the feelings that have been eating away at him for however long it’s been. They’ve stopped moving to the song, the melody drowned out by the thumping of his heart in his ears.

Steadying his nerves, he lefts himself trace one of the marks with his thumb in gentle strokes, cupping his cheek softly. Lance leans into the touch, and it surprises him when the marks start glowing a soft blue.

“I wish I had told you sooner.”

They’re leaning closer and closer to each other. He gets the pleasure of watching Lance’s eyes flutter shut, breaths mingling together, still getting closer. His eyes close, pulling the man in his arms just a hair faster so their lips can connect.

And then the music stops.

The sudden change in atmosphere has him jerking back right before they kiss, stumbling away from Lance, face red as he averts his eyes. There isn’t a chance for Lance to say anything either before they hear Shiro’s voice calling out to everyone. He glances shyly at Lance, blue eyes staring at him as he mouths _later_. Keith nods in response, and the Cuban turns away, walking towards the group.

He gives himself a second to breathe, to stop his heart from pounding in his chest and wipe the blush from his face. Breathe in, breathe out. It’s fine. They’ll talk later. It’s all good.

One final breath and he turns around, sticking to the edges of the group as he catches the tail end of Shiro’s thank-you-for-coming speech that he doesn’t pay much attention to since he listen to his brother rehearse it for too many hours.

A few minutes later once the formalities are over, he sees everyone rush forward as the bouquet is thrown backward toward the crowd. He stays rooted in his spot, arms crossed over his chest as he watches with a smile. No way was he planning on getting it. Life’s fine where it’s at right now.

People start cheering, applause erupting and congrats being thrown around. He can just make out the edge of the bouquet being held up towards the sky. Good for them, whoever caught it.

“KEITH!” Lance screams his name and it jolts him out of his thoughts. The Cuban is pushing his way through the crowd trying to get to him, eyes wide as he stares at Keith. He walks closer, cocking his head to the side.

“You don’t need to shout Lance. I’m right here. What’s u-”

He expected to finish his sentence and get a response on why Lance screamed his name out. Instead, Lance is grabbing his tie and yanking him forward, sending their lips crashing together. Everything else other than the man in front of him fades into the background as he stares wide-eyed at Lance for half a second before his eyes fall shut and he kisses back.

The hand pulling his tie relaxes as Keith kisses back, palm flat against his chest as he reaches up to trace his fingers along Lance’s jaw. He tilts and shifts their mouths just so and then they’re perfectly slotted together, hand lingering on Lance’s shoulder.

As much as he wants to continue, they’re in public with probably everyone watching them and he wants to figure out why. So he teasingly licks at Lance’s sealed lips before pulling away just enough so they can look at each other without everything being blurry.

Lance is panting slightly, cheeks red and marks glowing but shiny lips smiling with sparkling eyes. He’d joke about how much disarray Lance is in if he wasn’t in a similar state. They’re both smiling as they lean their foreheads together.

And he catches sight of Shiro and Curtis’ bouquet in Lance’s other arm, forget-me-nots and white lilies spilling over the edges. No wonder, he chuckles lightly to himself.

“Go on a date with me?” Lance asks, pressing a kiss to his forehead. His gaze drifts back up to ocean eyes, leaning closer so their sharing breaths, lips almost touching. The Cuban raises an eyebrow, smirking at him as he drops the flowers to the ground to wrap both arms around Keith’s neck.

“God yes,” he mutters before connecting their lips again. Pidge and Hunk start whooping and cheering, soon enough everyone joining in. But all the noise gets blocked out expect for the sighs and chuckles Lance lets out, both of them grinning like idiots.

Their future’s just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> My Instagram: [@_magic_kiwi_](https://www.instagram.com/_magic_kiwi_/)  
> 


End file.
